


the symphony is one tapestry

by Steamcraft



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, In the sense that Merlin's magic is its own personality., Website: Heart of Camelot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamcraft/pseuds/Steamcraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a reflection of culminated magic on the precipice of extinction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the symphony is one tapestry

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary lyrics from "Listen" by Goddess Alchemy Project.
> 
> 14th Challenge: The Voices Unheard  
> -Choose any MINOR character on the show and write a drabble from their perspective.

 

| - | - | - | 

 

Thirty years ago, I was :

_the sky._

 

the sea.

 

**the land.**

Though many tried, I could not be tamed. I am a _f o r c e_ of nature, the flow in _l i f e_ and the _k a r m a_ in the universe. I am the _direct_ _t i e_ between you and the Triple Goddess. Try to master me and _I-_  
 _Will-_  
 _Not-_  
 _Bend:_

i will master you

...  
..  
.

I was practiced, once. People _danced_ the Spiral Dance and used me in celebrations and ritual; guidance, divination, and medicine. There isn't _anything_ I can't do, even if you don't see much of me, nowadays...

_You can't “purge” essence_. You can't _remove_ the Sun from the sky as much as you can't _disconnect_ People from the Earth. _Oh_ , but you can delay it as easy as night delays morning. Or how much it _wishes_ to.

it lied within the heart of man

It led to birth, to death. But this is the rightful circle, the turn of the wheel, a balance.

Then there were many deaths.

And more.

More.

Until People who sought my knowledge did no longer, or did so scarcely, in secret, under the Mother's pregnant moon.

_Hundreds had died._

And there were no births to recover the damage.

No practitioners to learn my ways.


No balance in the world of the New Age.

Who could hear the Earth's rhythm? Who could feel my presence?


_ (...turn the Silver Wheel, and the joining of a spiritual woman and a servant to Old Ways, kin to creatures of the Earth, Sea, and Sky...) _

In waiting I have festered. In the wronged sacrifices I have gathered their talent. I had collected the wisdom of the universe to gift the babe when they'd born.

Reborn in the shape of a mortal, however _im_ mortal,

(“You're _Emrys_!”)

but still no more bound.

  
I

am

m a n i f e s t e d.

| - | - | - |


End file.
